BrEaK & TuneS
by Iandouille
Summary: C'est en allant à un concert d'un groupe nommé "Les Espadas" qu'Ichigo rencontre Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Yaoi - Triangle amoureux GrimmjowXIchigoXUlquiorra.


**Titre:** BrEaKs & TuneS

**Genre:** Hum... Ba, du yaoi...

**Pairing:** Triangle amoureux GrimmjowXIchigoXUlquiorra.

**Disclaimer:** Bon ba autant vous dire tout de suite que si Bleach m'appartenait, on verrait Grommjow et Ulquiorra s'embrasser à tout bout de champ, Ichigo se faire martyrisé et vio*** par son Hollow, Ichimaru avouerait ses tendances SM à Azen... Bref, ça partirait en live! Et comme on ne voit pas ce genre de chose dans le manga, ça veut dire qu'il est la propriété de son créateur, Tite Kubo (Merçi à lui tout de même).

Me revoici aprés un long moment d'absence dans l'écriture de fanfics. Je m'excuse auprés de ceux qui pensait que je ferais mon grand retour avec une fic de Kingdom Hearts, elle viendra très vite, promis. Et un grand êrci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails d'encouragement ou de félicitation. Ca fait toujours très plaisir de voir ses écrits appréciés!

Sur ce... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**BrEaK & TuneS - Chapitre 1**

**Go Out the Lazy dayS**

« - Un concert ? » Demanda le rouquin en se balançant en arrière sur sa chaise.

Ce fut son amie Inoue qui lui répondit, en passant une main dans sa chevelure aussi rousse que la tignasse de son interlocuteur.

« - Oui. C'est Asano qui a trouvé les billets. Et il y en a un pour toi aussi Kurosaki-kun. »

Ichigo se massa la nuque en réfléchissant à la proposition de la jeune fille. Il en profita pour survoler la pièce du regard. C'était la pause de midi au lycée, et la salle où il se trouvait avait perdu l'ambiance de travail des heures de cours.

A présent, il n'y avait ici que la moitié des élèves de la classe, les autres étant partis pour manger à la cafet ou pour retrouver des amis. Ishida lisait dans son coin à coté de Chad qui observait des oiseaux par la fenêtre.

Un peu plus loin, assis sur leurs tables, Ikkaku et Yumichika faisait un duel de Janken-pon pour savoir qui irait avouer à Matsumoto que c'était eux qui lui avait piqué ses affaires de sport, cette dernière cherchant à tout prix à découvrir les coupables pour leurs faire chèrement payer cette acte ô combien ignoble !

Du coté de la porte, Tatsuki et Chizuru se disputaient une énième fois, non pas pour Inoue –pour une fois–, mais pour savoir qui, entre Shûhei Hisagi et Izuru Kira, était le plus pervers. Complètement ignorants de cette discussion qui tenait beaucoup au cœur de nombreuses jeunes filles de la classe, ces deux derniers parlaient tranquillement de leurs petits problèmes, assis au fond de la salle.

Dans le couloir, on entendait des cris provenant d'une bagarre entre Asano et la prof principal mais personne ne se faisait de soucis à ce propos, sachant que Mizuiro et Hanatarô se chargeraient de régler cette histoire le plus pacifiquement possible.

Enfin, on pouvait entendre des hurlements de terreurs au loin, provenant sans doute du dôjô du lycée, où le capitaine du club de Kendo, Zaraki Kenpachi, devait sans doute faire flipper les nouvelles recrues à cause de sa soif de combats et d'adversaires puissant.

Bref, une journée banale, comme toutes les autres.

« - Kurosaki-kun ? » fit Inoue d'un ton légèrement inquiet devant le manque de réponse du jeune homme.

« -Ah ? Ouais, ba euh… Pourquoi pas ? C'est quoi comme groupe ? »

La rousse arbora un grand sourire et croisa les doigts devant elle, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

« - C'est un groupe de rock un peu sombre : « Les Espadas ». Ils sont géniaux ! »

« - Les quoi ? » Ichigo n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Inoue resta abasourdie devant la réponse de son ami. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle savait qu'Ichigo n'était pas très porté sur les modes mais là…

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand. C'est un Asano en pleurs, plutôt ridicule, qui voulut se jeter au cou d'Ichigo, mais qui finit par se retamer par terre à cause d'un croche-pied que lui avait fait Tatsuki au passage.

Il se releva difficilement en jetant un regard noir à la judoka qui n'avait même pas prit la peine d'interrompre sa discussion.

« - I-CHIIII-GOOO!!!! C'est horrible!! »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore? »

Mizuiro entra, tout sourire, suivit d'un Hanatarô un peu timide, et répondit à la place du traumatisé de service qui pleurait à chaude larmes.

« - La prof la obligé à rester ici après les cours pour nettoyer l'école de fond en comble »

« - Tout ça parce que j'ai dit que ses lunettes n'allait pas avec sa nouvelle coupe !!! C'est… C'est déguelasse ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! »

Il s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol comme un grand désespéré mais personne ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Tout le monde avait l'habitude des « pétages de câble de Keigo Asano ». Il lui arrivait souvent de dire un truc qui énervait leur prof principale et personne n'était assez suicidaire pour s'interposer entre lui et la colère de cette dernière. A part peut-être Mizuiro.

Ichigo se retourna vers Inoue qui riait doucement devant le spectacle qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« - Oui, donc c'est qui ces « Espadas » ? »

Quelques élèves de la classe se turent devant cette interrogation, se demandant de quelle planète pouvait bien débarquer le rouquin.

« - Comment ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais ce groupe ? » Fit la voix d'Hisagi dans son dos.

Ichigo se retourna pour voir celui qui avait pris la parole. Ce dernier avait délaissé un instant Kira pour s'approcher de l'ignorant.

« - Ba si. Je ne les connais pas. Inconnus au bataillon. »

Loin d'avoir l'air choqué par cette révélation, le tatoué entreprit d'expliquer un peu l'essentiel au roux.

« -Comme l'a dit Inoue, c'est un groupe de rock plutôt connu. Leurs chansons ont des sonorités plus noires et plus violentes que d'autres chanteurs du moment, et c'est d'ailleurs l'un des éléments qui les fait sortir du lot. »

Tout en parlant, il sortit un lecteur mp3 de sa poche et tendit une oreillette à Ichigo. Ce dernier l'attrapa et entendit une musique dans l'écouteur. Une chanson entraînante. Le chanteur avait vraiment une voix spéciale, mais qui semblait ensorcelante une fois que l'on y était habitué. Hisagi reprit ses explications.

« - En plus, on peut dire qu'il n'y a pas que leurs talents musicaux qui ressortent ! »

« - Comment ça ? » Demanda Ichigo en enlevant l'écouteur de son oreille.

« - Ah, c'est simple. Suffit de voir les réactions des filles devant les membres du groupe ! »

A cette évocation, ils se tournèrent tout les deux automatiquement vers Inoue, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sur le coup, elle resta un peu surprise, ne sachant que faire. Ce n'est qu'après avoir compris le sous-entendu d'Hisagi qu'elle se mit à rougir comme une tomate trop mûre, agitant énergiquement les mains devant elle.

« - Ah ! Non ! C'est que… Euh… Enfin, c'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt pal mal ! Enfin, ils ont la classe, ils font de la super musique et… euh… »

Si les lois de la physique l'avaient permis, les deux ados auraient presque pu voir de la fumée s'échapper des oreilles de la rousse. Elle était si rouge qu'on aurait sans doute été capable de faire cuir un œuf sur son visage.

Ichigo et Hisagi ricanèrent devant la gêne de leur amie.

« - Ok, c'est bon Hisagi j'ai compris. » Fit le roux en rendant le petit appareil électronique. « En fait, ces Espadas, c'est le genre à avoir des gueules d'anges pour attirer les filles nan ? »

« - Hum, je dirais pas ça. C'est plutôt le style _Bad Boy_ qu'ils ont mais c'est la même logique. Et ça marche encore plus que les jolis minois angéliques, crois-moi ! » Fit-il en désignant d'un geste de tête une Inoue toujours aussi confuse.

Toujours souriant, il retourna s'asseoir aux cotés de Kira. Ichigo se tourna vers son amie qui semblait se calmer un peu.

« - Ok, je viens. Je verrais bien ce que ça donne. »

La rousse sourit, heureuse, quand une voix semblant venir des entrailles de la terre s'éleva.

« - Ouaiiiiis… T'as réussi Orihime ! Tu l'as fait ! T'as réussi à convaincre Ichigo de venir à un concert ! C'est merveilleux ! »

« - T'es encore là toi ? » Fit l'adolescent à l'adresse d'Asano qui gisait à coté d'eux depuis le début de la conversation.

Devant la remarque qu'il considéra comme horriblement vexante, le brun se releva brusquement et courut vers le couloir en hurlant :

« - T'as pas de cœur !!! C'est moi qui vous ai trouvé ces billets pourtant !!!! » Puis sa voix s'évanouie.

« - A… Asano-kun… » Tenta en vain la jeune fille.

« - Ba, t'inquiète pas, va. Keigo est comme ça, tu le connais aussi bien que moi non ? Il reviendra quand il en aura marre. »

Puis il se tourna vers la porte, attiré par des voix qui se disputaient se plus en plus fort. Encore Tatsuki et Chizuru qui n'avait toujours pas finis leur débat…

« - Je te dis que c'est Hisagi ! Y'a aucune raison d'hésiter ! La preuve : faut être sacrement pervers pour se faire tatouer « 69 » sur la joue ! Je me demande même comment ça se fait qu'il ai pas encore était viré du bahut ! »

Phrase auquel l'obsédée à lunettes répondit par :

« - Peut-être, mais « il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort » non ? Moi, je suis persuadée que sous ses airs de bon garçon gentil et poli, Kira cache un psychopathe complètement obsédé ! »

« - Mais c'est TOI l'obsédée, espèce de folle ! »

« - Pardon ?! Tu peux parler, pâle copie de mec ! »

Ichigo soupira en se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de les déranger. Inoue, quand à elle, pensait manifestement le contraire car elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'interposer pour calmer le jeu. Ichigo délaissa ce spectacle et se leva pour s'approcher du bureau du prof, pour finalement s'arrêter devant Rukia et Renji qui se chamaillaient en écrivant des conneries sur le tableau noir.

« - _Oi_, Renji ! Je suis pas sur que la prof Yoruichi apprécie le dessin que tu viens de faire d'elle… »

Rukia arracha alors la craie des mains du tatoué et vint soutenir Ichigo.

« - Tu vois _baka_ ! Je t'avais bien dit ! Même ce crétin d'Ichigo est d'accord ! Et puis, plus qu'un dessin, des mots c'est mieux ! »

« - Comment ça « crétin d'Ichigo » ?! »

Mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus et griffonnait sur le tableau à coté du dessin de Renji. Ce dernier, qui avait relevé ses manches de chemise jusqu'au dessus du coude à cause de la chaleur ambiante, s'assit sur le bureau et regarda le rouquin d'un air de dire « on y peut rien, elle est comme ça ». L'interlocuteur sourit et parla du concert. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge se gratta l'arrière de la nuque avant de répondre :

« - Les Espadas ? Ouais je connais. J'ai entendu quelques-unes de leurs chansons et c'est vraiment pas mal. »

« - Tu vas aller au concert toi aussi ? »

« - Y'a des chances ! Rukia y va aussi, elle a reçu l'autorisation de son frère, et comme Môssieur Kuchiki-sama veut à tout prix que l'on prenne soin de sa soeurette adorée… »

« - Tu dois te coller au baby-sitting par peur des représailles. » Finit le roux d'un air moqueur.

« - On peux dire ça. Mais je me plains pas. J'avais bien envie de les voir sur scène un jour, et comme Keigo nous file des billets gratos… »

Rukia s'approcha par derrière et lança :

« - Aucune raison de refuser ! »

« - Bien résumé. »

Sans tenir compte de l'éloge, elle remit la craie dans les mains de Renji et s'éloigna. Bizarrement, ce dernier le sentait plutôt mal sur ce coup-là… Surtout après avoir vu le regard quelques peu… maléfique de la brune. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que la porte coulissante s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une femme à la peau sombre et aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle semblait avoir des yeux dorés de chats, ce qui lui donnait un air vif.

« - Allez ! Début du cours ! Tout le monde à vos pla… »

Yoruichi Shihôin se stoppa net en voyant le dessin parodique et les phrases vexantes la concernant sur le tableau. Tous les élèves se turent, se demandant ce qu'allait faire la prof.

Et bien, rien de plus simple : Son regard obliqua vers la main pleine de poussière de craie de Renji. Elle s'approche lentement de lui, menaçante, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« - C'est très bien de laisser ton esprit s'exprimer Abarai-kun. »

Ce dernier compris. Il se tourna brusquement vers Rukia qui observait la scène avec un sourire sadique.

« - RUKIA ! ESPECE DE SAL… » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir.

SBAAAFF !

« - AIIIE !! »

Il venait de se prendre un coup de cahier sur le haut du crâne. Yoruichi, toujours tout sourire mais avec un regard encore plus tranchant, se pencha vers lui.

« - Et en plus tu insultes tes camarades ? Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! »

« - Euh ! Yo… Yoruichi-sensei ! C'est pas moi ! Je vous le jure !! »

« - Rien à cirer. »

Sur ces paroles, elle l'attrapa par le col, l'entraînant avec elle dans le couloir.

« - Un petit tour chez le proviseur te ferait du bien ! » Puis elle lança à travers le couloir : « Quand à vous autres, vous vous installés en silence et vous me faite les exercices page 72 de votre bouquin. Et que ça saute ! »

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait ! Tout le monde cessa ses bavardages et s'installa. Ichigo plaignait un peu Renji pour le sale quart d'heure qu'il aller passer… Le proviseur Yamamoto n'était pas des plus agréables…

Le roux commença à rêvasser, se disant qu'en effet, il s'agissait vraiment d'un jour comme les autres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Trois jours plus tard…**_

C'était déjà samedi soir. Après être passé chercher Rukia et Renji, le roux se met en route pour retrouver le reste de la troupe à l'endroit prévu, c'est-à-dire Asano, Inoue et Tatsuki –qui as réussit à se faire inviter par on ne sait quel mystérieux miracle-. Finalement, Ichigo s'était retrouvé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte devant la salle habituellement utilisé pour les concerts à Karakura.

_« Ah… Je dois penser à acheter des souvenirs pour Yuzu et Karin… »_

En effet, il avait récemment appris que ses deux jeunes sœurs étaient, comme beaucoup d'autre, elles aussi accros à ce groupe si particulier dont le roux n'avait fait qu'entendre de vagues rumeurs. Vous savez, ce genre de chose est arrivé au moins une fois à tout le monde : On entend des passants, des camarades de classe, ou des membres de la famille parler d'une chose en particulier, qu'il s'agisse d'une célébrité ou d'un événement quelconque, et là, on se dit qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de tout récent, jusqu'à finalement se rendre compte qu'en fait, c'est un phénomène connu depuis plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines… _''Voila ce qui peut arriver dans un monde où la prise d'information est capitale''_ ne peut s'empêcher de penser Ichigo.

Et alors qu'il est là, à coté de Rukia et Renji en train de s'engueuler pour une énième fois, il entend vaguement un bruit de fond, un grondement sourd qui se rapproche de plus en plus…

« - ICHIGOOOOOO !! Tu es vraiment venu !! »

Le rouquin s'écarta vivement, histoire que l'espèce de boulet qui était en train de lui foncer dessus se loupe magistralement, avant de se rétamer par terre comme à son habitude. Ichigo soupira.

« - Bien sur. Je t'avais bien dit que j'acceptais non ? »

« - A… Asano-kun, tu es blessé ? » Fit Inoue d'une voix inquiète.

« - Non… Enfin, je veux dire… SIIIII ! Mon dieu, je souffre ! Ichigo est si cruel envers moi. Orihimeeeeee ! Et si tu me guérissais avec un de tes baisers ?!! »

« - Heu… Je… Je… »

Après tout son cinéma inutile, ce fut la phrase de trop… C'était LA chose à ne pas dire à Inoue, sous peine de devenir la… ''victime'' de Tatsuki. Celui -ou celle- qui toucherait à sa ''Hime'' n'était pas encore né ! Ou alors, il irait manger des pissenlits par la racine sans même avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte.

C'est ainsi qu'un nuage noir de colère s'éleva derrière Asano. Une vague de pulsions meurtrières qui n'était destinée qu'à lui.

« - A-SA-NOOO !! Tu t'éloigne IMMEDIATEMMENT d'Orihime… ! »

« - Euuuh… Je… Jeeee… C'était juste une petite blague hein… P…Paix et amour sur terre Tatsuki… » Lâcha-t-il en se faisant tout petit, le plus petit possible.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, quand ''Devil Tatsuki'' est réveillée, rien ne peut l'arrêter ! Rien sauf peut-être… Cette intervention salvatrice (et siiii courageuse, si si, il faut bien l'avouer.) de Renji :

« - Evite de le tuer quand même. C'est lui qui a les billets pour le concert. Et sans ces bouts de papiers, on peut déjà rentrer chez nous.

Grommellement de la part de l'une, qui écarte son amie le plus loin possible du lycéen à terre, et soupir de soulagement de la part de ce dernier.

« - Renji mon pote ! Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! »

« - Rêve pas. Une fois le concert terminé, tu redeviendras une cible facile. Et pas le peine de me remercier, je voulais juste entrer avant qu'elle ne t'envois à l'hôpital. »

Sur le coup, l'ahuri est tellement éberlué qu'il ne dit rien. C'est sur, après cette soirée, il est mort !

Mais bref, passons donc les états d'âmes ô combien intéressante d'un Keigo Asano en sursis, car pendant que le désespéré fait son speech, c'est Inoue qui, pour changer de sujet, prend la parole.

« - En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir assister à ça. » Lance-t-elle avec un air ravi et joyeux. « J'espère qu'on aura de bonnes places ! »

A partir de là, chacun y va de son petit commentaire… Rukia et Inoue commencent à vanter les qualités des différents membres du groupe en riant fortement, tout ça sous l'œil protecteur de la karateka en train de discuter avec Ichigo pendant que Renji aide Asano à se relever. Le jeune homme roux jette alors un coup d'œil à sa montre. 20h 15…

« - Hé, en parlant de place, le concert va bientôt commencer. On ferait mieux de rentrer non ? »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Seulement, comme le groupe est censé faire son entrée à 20h 30… Il est facile d'imaginer qu'évidemment, la salle est comble et la scène, plutôt éloignée… Pourtant, grâce à Tatsuki, aidée de Renji et Ichigo, le petit groupe arrive à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour finalement atteindre le milieu de l'immense salle.

Plus qu'une dizaine de minutes. Le public commence déjà son brouhaha incessant, avant même que les musiciens n'arrivent. Ichigo ne peut pas s'empêcher de se crisper malgré lui. La foule et le tumulte, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas…

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces Espadas ont vraiment un tas de fans hystériques. Il savait que certaines modes pouvaient prendre des proportions inimaginables mais pas à ce point. Pour lui qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'intéresser aux nouveaux courants musicaux ou aux chanteurs du moment –ces idoles qui ne durent même pas 6 mois-, c'était un concept difficile à saisir.

Alors qu'il est dans ses pensées, les fortes lumières blanches s'éteignes subitement pour ne laisser que des néons vifs et colorés qui illuminent la scène. Là, c'est comme si ce changement d'éclairage avait été un signal : La foule de spectateurs se met à hurler et à applaudir. Soudain, Ichigo entends vaguement Inoue hurler à ses cotés quelque chose comme « Les voilas ! ». Et en effet, les voilas. Ils sont là les fameux Espadas dont tout le monde parle ! Enfin il allait avoir l'occasion de les voir.

* * *

Voila, chapitre 1 terminé! Qu'en pensez-vous? Il ne se passe pas grand chose pour le moment car il s'agit plus qu'un prologie qu'autre chose. Mais dés la prochain chapitre, ça va bouger! Il devrait d'ailleurs être mis en ligne assez rapidement.


End file.
